


Sand Burgers

by itsOzzie



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsOzzie/pseuds/itsOzzie
Summary: The Broadway gang goes to a fair with everyone's favorite lesbians when things go awry, but Emma and Alyssa find a way to make up for it.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 23





	Sand Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> Dance With Us Week Day 5. I'm not *that* proud of it but it's what I have. 
> 
> Non-graphic vomit mentions.

Emma didn't understand why they thought this was a good idea. Well, she understood it in theory. It was the first weekend in a while that all six of them would be able to get together before Emma and Alyssa started college and, oh look, there was a fair happening about a 40-minute drive from their apartment. She hoped this was worth it because, in practice, 40 minutes is a long drive for six people in one car no matter how big it was. That wasn't even mentioning that it was currently what would probably be the hottest day of the year in New York at a wonderful ninety-one degrees, and Emma knew she burned easily. In fact, the moment she stepped out of the car she could feel budding sweat start to emerge just under her skin. (How flattering.) Still, she tried to remain optimistic because Alyssa looked _so excited_ , practically skipping ahead of her alongside Barry. Emma looked behind her and not too far back were Trent and Angie in some ongoing debate from the car ride. Emma had her music on the entire time but she swore she heard something about cupcakes and soups and open-faced sandwiches. Despite the argument, they looked totally ready to be the metaphorical parents of this clown car with all the sunscreen and water they were carrying. Somewhere way behind them, Dee Dee was already complaining about the heat. Emma heard Angie tell Dee Dee to suck it up, so she decided to shut up about it too.

The moment they got through the gates, a massive rollercoaster bigger than any Emma or Alyssa had ever seen came into view. It probably was only mid-sized in retrospect but Alyssa still gasped at the sight, and as Emma caught up to her girlfriend she could see the way her eyes lit up and grinned at the sight of it.

"I wanna go on that one!" Alyssa sounded a bit like an excited kid and Emma loved seeing her that way so she tried to avoid bringing up the fact that she absolutely did not want to go on that rollercoaster.

"We should save the best for last, babe."

"Ooh, you're right!"

Emma grabbed Alyssa's hand to point out a much more subtle start to the rides that eventually everyone got on board with. Hopefully, with the distraction that was the pirate ship, Emma could make Alyssa forget about it. If not, well, she had bought herself the rest of the day, and if that didn't go Emma's way she had until then to mentally prepare.

The actors, of course, made a ruckus out of what was probably the least exciting ride. When it came to Trent, Angie, and Barry that appeared to be a good thing, but of course Dee Dee had to be a diva about it and started ranting about how she thought she was going to fall from her seat. Everyone else in the group started muttering about Dee Dee being no fun, and Emma just bit her lip, glad that the beginnings of her sunburn could easily conceal it if she went even paler than usual for a few minutes when they got off the rides.

Emma knew she had a problem with motion sickness, more than most people. She knew she wouldn't even be able to handle a plane ride from Indiana to New York so she had suggested her and Alyssa drive instead, and thankfully, there was no objection. Since then it hadn't come up again, but Alyssa looked so thrilled to be here and Emma didn't want to ruin that. Besides, she saw the way everyone reacted when Dee Dee complained. So she sucked it up.

The remaining five who hadn't tapped out of the rides kept going at them, one after the other in quick succession until lunch, which Emma managed to handle with no issues, even if the heat on its own was making her feel a little weird. She figured she could get past that if she spent some time in the game tent. Some time quickly turned into a whole hour because the whole group was surprisingly competitive. By then it was three o'clock and nearly time to go home, but apparently, Alyssa hadn't forgotten about the very first ride she spotted.

The moment that rollercoaster started it let out a hideous groan before it lurched forward so fast that Emma swore it made her guts push up against her skin. Then it started rattling thanks to the rust on its tracks and she was shaking so much from that alone that she couldn't bear to keep her eyes open. Still, closing her eyes was counteracted by the speed of the ride picking up and Emma got lightheaded just from the shaking starting to rush. She wasn't at all prepared for a turn, but when it happened she could feel the color drain from her face. And this sickness built up for the whole 10-minute ride. Even after she stepped off it, you couldn't entirely convince her she had stopped moving.

"Emma, you look sick," Alyssa commented.

Emma's body responded by making her legs give out. It was a good enough response because she was pretty sure if she tried to speak she would up and vomit right there. Immediately someone's arms went under her. She couldn't tell whose arms they were. All she knew was that if she didn't focus on her breathing she might faint.

"She needs to get out of this heat," Barry said.

"Dammit," Angie called out. "Dee Dee has the water bottles."

Emma figured out who was basically holding her up when Alyssa's voice came from above her, and all of a sudden she felt a twinge of guilt.

“I'm gonna get you to the car, ok?”

She didn't have the time or energy to respond, and the next thing she knew she was slouched over in the backseat of her own truck and the strong scent of coffee hit her. She looked down and there was a jug beneath her, and though it was long empty, it still stunk of the coffee it probably hadn't housed in years. How long had it even been there? 

“Let it out if you have to,” Alyssa whispered even though no one was going to hear her with the windows sealed shut.

Emma did as was suggested, though only when Alyssa turned away from her to turn on the air conditioning. When that was done and Alyssa looked back at her, she didn't even flinch at the sight of Emma's mouth still being covered in remnants of her puke.

“Better?” she asked softly, grabbing a flyer for the fair that was jammed in the backseat and fanning her with it a little.

Emma nodded, humming gently at the feeling of cool air against her skin.

“Good.”

They sat in silence for a bit until Emma's face finally gained back a little bit of its color that wasn't the bright red of a newborn sunburn. Emma put the lid over the coffee container that now held a disgusting yellow-ish liquid and Alyssa kept desperately trying to cool her off, occasionally glancing down at her phone. Emma wondered what that was about until Angie popped up in the car window holding a water bottle, clearly fresh, and a small stack of napkins. There were no words between any of them as the stuff Angie brought came in through the window. Emma supposed she was the best pick for the job because she was the most subtle about it.

“Why is that disgusting thing in here,” Emma panted the question when the window shut.

“Doomsday prep,” Alyssa said so casually that it made Emma's glazed eyes pop. 

“Mostly Trent,” she conceded after a pause. “Why didn't you tell me you’d get sick too?”

“Saw how you reacted to Dee Dee, figured I shouldn't,” Emma mumbled, looking down at her lap while the bottlecap Alyssa twisted open hissed.

“Okay, well, that's Dee Dee. We have to bully her into upper middle class life, let alone how we grew up.”

Emma smiled, temporarily distracted from her embarrassment. “Nothing like those dirt cheap 24-Mart burgers that basically replaced diners...and McDonald’s, how did we lose McDonald’s?” she said, taking the bottle from Alyssa's hand as she started ranting and allowing their fingers to brush for a moment.

Alyssa blushed . “Tasted like sand but were a great first date.”

“Think we could find some around here?”

“Are you…” Alyssa started, pausing for a moment.at the thought. “Are you fondly reminiscing on Edgewater? How sick did that ride make you?”

“Very,” Emma admitted, only half joking.

Alyssa paused as Emma took a slow, careful sip of water. When she finished Alyssa continued. “You know what, let's find some sand burgers, give even the chorus gal a culture shock. If you're up for it.”

“Might need to take a nap in the car, but definitely.”

Alyssa looked giddy at the thought. She leaned in and suddenly kissed Emma's forehead. She was cooler now. 

“The gang’s gonna want in now,” Alyssa said, smile not fading.

The first thing Trent asked when he clamored into the driver's seat was if dinner had been decided. Barry was about to say no when Alyssa butted in and said yes while Emma repressed laughter.

Angie did not like the look on either of their faces.


End file.
